


Little darling

by LostMe



Series: Here comes the sun [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Dracula got his hug, English still isn't my native language, F/M, surburn configures in a sickfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula was resigned to solitude. After all, who would ever want to be with him?<br/>Sequel to "Its been a long cold lonely winter".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read "It's been a long cold lonely winter" first to fully understand this one. Thanks for reading!

Within the year, they thought that maybe another travel would be nice. They were talking about going to somewhere in Asia. Dracula wasn’t really paying attention.  
“We should visit China. I’ve heard there are some giant dragons there that may grant wishes.” Said Eunice.  
“China? Are you crazy? Don’t they eat dogs there?” Asked Wayne.  
  
“You are hardly a dog, Wayne” Said Murray, while Wanda was talking about carrying a sword.  
  
“It is the same principle!” Argued Wayne.  
  
“When you wanted to eat a monkey brain, nobody said anything. I am as much a monkey as you are a dog.” Replied Eunice.  
  
“However, since they do eat bats, maybe China wasn’t a good idea, dear.” Said Frank, looking at Dracula.  
  
“They eat bats in Egypt and nobody made a fuzz. And also, isn’t a bat really a winged mouse? Everybody here eats mice”. Continued Eunice, before receiving an alarming glare from Wanda and a facepalm from Frank.  
  
“Eunice, do you really want to go to China or are you just arguing for the sake of it? Because I still don’t want to be eaten, thank you” said Wayne.  
  
“And it is supposed to be fun for everyone.” Continued Frank.  
  
“You should just go back to Egypt then. It is the very best place in the world!” Complained Murray.  
  
“Do you want to visit Egypt? Like, your own home?” Asked Wayne, while Wanda said “Dracula didn’t like Egypt.”  
  
Haven listened his name, Dracula’s attention was brought to the argument. Wanda actually looked surprised she has said anything.  
  
“HOW COULD SOMEONE NOT LIKE EGYPT?” Murray was saying. Eunice made a sign that clearly meant ‘and what does he like, anyway?’ while Frank was looking at a self conscious Dracula that was actually rubbing his arms, inside the cocoon of his own cape.  
  
“We could go to somewhere hot? It is always so cold in this place…” Said the golem.  
  
“And rainy! I feel like it has been decades since I really saw the sun!” Exclaimed Wayne, before receiving a truly alarming glare from his wife.  
  
“O wow! I’ve heard about this place in the new world! It is a beautiful and sunny island! Hawaii, they say!” Exclaimed Eunice, unaware of the tension in the room.  
  
“An island?” Asked Frank, to nor ask ‘Sunny’, still looking at Dracula.  
  
“It is fine.” Dracula said, not wanting to be a dead weight again but also not wanting to discourage them. “You can go, I will be fine.”  
  
“You need to go with us, master!” Wayne wined, letting the old treatment he used to call the vampire slip his lips. Wanda was really pissed at him after that.  
  
“We are not going without you.” Said Frank, for Eunice alarm.  
  
Dracula, really uncomfortable with the situation, nodded. Within the month they were going to Hawaii, along with Murray current girlfriend. George, Laura and Griffin would meet then there.  
  
Although traveling was always uncomfortable during the day, Dracula quite enjoyed the nights. And when the boat finally arrived at the island, fortunately at night, Dracula was alleviated to see they were staying at a rather nice monster hotel – never mind if he was the one paying for everyone, he didn’t know what to do with his money, either way.  
  
He was really well installed during the day, and the nights were beautiful in this place. Even if the others still did some activities during the day. They seemed to like doing some things at night too, so sometimes Dracula would go with them. He was going down his room to meet his friends at the hotel lobby, when his sensitive ears picked up a part of the conversation:  
  
“It was supposed to be a romantic night!” Said Eunice. “It is a romantic island, after all”.  
  
“Well, I suppose I would like some time alone with Wayne but… “ Wanda started to say, but trailed of before ending.  
  
“A couple night would be nice.” Said Cleo, Murray’s girlfriend.  
  
“I really wouldn’t mind a couple night! But what about Griffin?” Asked Laura  
  
“Griffin is a child! He can stay with the others kids in the hotel! That really isn’t the problem.“ said Eunice.  
  
“Eunice! Dracula isn’t the problem either!” Wanda choked.  
  
“Well, obviously not. The problem is that Frank is upset about the Himself Vampire and don’t want to go have our romantic night…”  
  
At that moment the male part of the couples arrived (Griffin-less, since the kid was actually playing hide and seek with the other children, even if that didn’t look fair). Dracula turned to look at them, seeing Frank smiling face.  
  
“Hey! We are thinking about going to swim! What do you… Dracula?”  
  
But he didn’t want to hear that. He turned his face and said, in a small voice:  
  
“I feel, feel like flying. Why don’t you guys go and take the ladies to dinner? I heard this is a rather good place to… To spend with your loved ones.”  
  
He turned in a bat and left before anyone could say anything. And he flew, and flew. And with blurry eyes, he really wasn’t seeing where he was going. It may have been his fault when he crashed into another bat in the sky. And when he landed, going back to his original form, he was astonished to see that he really have crashed into another vampire. A rather beautiful barefooted vampire lady wearing a sleeveless, rather short red dress, that landed on top of him.  
  
“Wooow! That had hurt! Are you okay?” She asked, trying to look at where she was, herself and him, all at the same time.  
  
“I…” He started, but he was mesmerized by her brown eyes. She also stopped her frantic turning, staying still to look into his blue ones.  
  
“I must have landed really hard on you if you are this dazed. I’m Martha, pleased to meet you!”  
  
“You have beautiful ears.” He said, instead of saying his own name. In an afterthought, probably saying his name wasn’t a good idea, anyway.  
  
“Oh?” She asked, bashfully touching her ear, hidden by her undulated brown hair.  
  
“I mean… When you are a bat.” He stuttered.  
  
“Well, thank you… Are you sure you are all right? You really look a little dazed.” She said, while getting on her own feet.  
  
“I… I’m fine.”  
  
“Of course you are. Are you staying nearby? Is there someone I could call for you?”  
  
That really got Dracula’s attention. First because he was the one that bumped on her, shouldn’t he be the one doing all the helping? Second because there was only one hotel in the whole island, where else could he be staying? And third because he didn’t know how to answer the last question. Best to answer what he could.  
  
“Well… I am staying at the hotel…”  
  
She chuckled.  
  
“Of course you would be a rich European boy. Can you at least stand up? Here, I will help you.” She said, extending her hand. He reluctantly accepted her help, although he didn’t need it nor really supported any of his weight on her. He just got up with her hand on his.  
  
“You aren’t even hurt, are you?” She asked when a yell was heard from above.  
  
“Martha! Here you are! We were looking for you… Hello blue eyes!” Said a young blond vampire, after she turned from her bat form. Another vampire landed at her side, with red hair and pitch black eyes.  
  
“I think I’m going. Take care of yourself.” Said Martha, waving, before the girls turned and left.  
  
“I… I will.”  
  
“Sooo articulate.” He heard the redhead say at distance.  
  
“What a cute accent, where do you think he is from?” Was saying the blond one.  
  
Trying to make sense of the really strange feeling in his gut, Dracula walked back to the hotel. He noted that he was having quite a bit of trouble in making sense of things lately. He was feeling rather dumb. But again, it was a new era.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Dracula got distracted by the beauty of the island and then by some nocturne performance local artists were doing, so when he got back to the hotel it was almost time for the sunrise. 

“Hey man, were have you been? We were a little worried about you!” Said a pair of floating glasses wearing a really colored Hawaiian shirt. 

“Hello George. Guys.” Dracula answered, nor really bothering to answer the question.

Wayne, Frank and George were seated at the lobby, around a very upset, sulking Murray. Dracula sighed, turned from the stairs and seated in one of the empty chairs. The lobby was well protected from the sun, after all.

“So, how was the night?” The vampire asked.

“Cleo broke up with Murray” deadpanned Wayne.

“She didn’t!” Protested Murray.

“But she will.” Replied the wolf.

One raised eyebrow from Dracula was enough for Frank get the hint and start explaining.  

“We accepted your advice and took the girls for dinner. Like, all together… Like a  four couples date thing.”

“And Cleo got upset because they were the only couple not married.” Replied George.

“Does… Does that make any sense?” Asked the vampire.

“It did when Murray said they were too young to think about marriage, but they are both like three thousand years old.” Replied Wayne, exasperate.

“Well, it really would appear you are at the right age to get married, dude.” Said Frank.

“Why would I want to get married?” Protested Murray.

“Why would you not?” Replied Dracula, with a little bit of uncontrolled longing and sadness in his voice.

Everybody in the conversation stared at the vampire after he said it, since nobody has thought that was something he would be interested in. Seeing how uncomfortable the vampire was under the attention, Frank said:

“Yeah Murray, if you love her you should think about it. It is not like another person will fall from the sky in your lap and change your life forever…”

“Not if you don’t crash into her first.” Dracula let escape before biting his mouth shut.

“What?” Has asked Wayne, but everyone else was concentrating in Murray again.

“I do like her… But… I do know we are not like vampires or werewolves that mate for life… So I’m not looking for something as childish as a zing but…”

“Stop being ridiculous Murray, and decide if you would prefer to spend your immortal life at Cleo’s side or alone, because she clearly thinks she would like to spend hers with you. Why I have no idea.” Said George.

 “But think right and fast, or she will really break up with you. With reason!” Said Frank.

“I think she will break up with him no matter what.” Replied Wayne, getting up and leaving to look for Wanda.

“Well, I know that Eunice is pissed at you for ruining her date, and at me for letting you to, so I have amends of my own to do now. Monstrous luck for you all and whatever…” Said Frank, also going.

In that moment Dracula perceived that George has also been gone at some point, and that he was alone with Murray. Taking a huge breath for courage, he said:

“You know, if you really don’t want to, if it does not feel right, it is best to not do this.”

“I KNEW IT! I knew they were talking me into marriage just so I would have the same fate than then! With all these amends to do and the obligations!” Replied the mummy, apparently thinking that the only truly bachelor in the group would have all the answers.

“Murray, what I mean is that if you really don’t love Cleo, it is best to let her go.”

“But… I do like her.”

“They are two different words, and two different sentiments Murray. And you are wrong, you know. You could mate for life if you wanted to. And a zing may be cultivated too. I… I’m not the right monster to say any of this, but have you tried to talk to her about it?”

“Dude, we are together for, a year at most. It really is not time enough to talk about marriage.” The mummy replied.

“As I said before, who am I to talk about anything?” And with those words, Dracula also got his leave. He climbed the stairs to his room, laid in his bed (he really needed to arrange one of these, so comfier than his coffin!) and stared at the roof. If he had the chance to have someone in his life, would he have the doubts that Murray was having? He didn’t think so. But then again, who would want to marry him? 

He fell asleep without meaning to, and awoke just before the sunset. He got up, put on a light shirt and a pair of light colored trousers and went outside, hoping to hunt some scorpions and eat then in the beach. He was just out the hotel when he has heard someone yelling:

“BLUE EYES!”

And spot on, there was the blond vampire he has met yesterday, waving to him. He was really thinking about just ignoring her and keep going, but when he turned he bumped into Frank’s massive stomach.

“So here where you are! How do you feel about swimming?” Asked the golem.

Dracula said something impossible to translate and then took a step back, trying to breath.

“Hello Blue Eyes! So here is where you are staying?” Asked the blond vampire, with the redhead behind her.

Before Dracula could reply anything, Frank asked:

“Do you know these girls, Drac…”

But was interrupted by the blond girl again.

“So that is your name! I’m Lucy, by the way.” Said the ever talkative and annoying blond vampire.

“Wilhelmina” the redhead replied.     

“Frank. Hi. So… The guys are going to swim. Want to come with us?” Frank said, very clearing talking to Dracula, but Lucy has (purposely) misunderstood.

“We would love to! I will just change and meet you guys in the beach!” She said, before turning into a bat and flying away.

Wilhelmina also changed and followed. Not saying anything.

“So… Do I want to know?”

“I woudn’t.” Said Dracula, feeling the beginning of a headache.

“Ok.” Said the golem, turning around to go to the beach. Already tired, Dracula followed. 

And while the guys were swimming, Eunice and Cleo were chatting, and Wand and Laura were playing with Griffin, Dracula was laid in the sand, staring at the stars. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Murray asked again.

“Why are you so interested in swimming? You will have to trade all the bandages again.”

“It is worth it, dude!” Murray replied, entering at the ocean again.  

“Blue Eyes! We are here!” Said Lucy, looking over him. Some other vampires were with her.

“Hello Lucy. Did you come to swim?” He asked, not preoccupied about getting up.

“Sure! Let me introduce you, this is Abraham.” She said pointing to a blond haired shirtless vampire, bringing Martha in his arm. “You already know Mina and Martha. Abraham, this is Drake.”

“So dude, what are you doing here?” Abraham asked, embracing Martha’s waist.

“Some… Some acquaintances of mine wanted to visit. They were kind enough to bring me along.” He answered, ashamed by the answer but too tired to lie. 

That seemed to stun Abraham, that, embarrassed, started to scratch his head.

“Well, that’s nice bro… But I meant what are you doing in the sand? Why aren’t you swimming?”

“I…”

But he didn’t have time to answer, because Lucy was  pulling Abraham’s and Wilhelmina’s hand.

Dracula eyed the sky again, wondering  if he could fly high enough to see only the stars and listen nothing, not even his own thoughts. He didn’t even notice he had closed his eyes.

“Hello again.”

He opened one eye to see a dripping Martha standing over him.

“Mind if I seat here with you?” She asked.

“No, of course not.” He answered seating as well.

“Lucy doesn’t stop talking about you since yesterday, you know? Blue Eyes should be here for this, Blue Eyes must be from that place…”

“Does she ever stop talking?” Dracula asked.

She giggled to that.

“It got worse yesterday. And then she came talking about a Drake inviting her to swim and dragged we all here.”

“I’m glad she did.” He said, before blushing furiously. “So, why aren’t you with them?”

“Why aren’t you?” She replied with a smile, before realizing something and regaining a more neutral expression. “I’m sorry. I just… I just felt like coming here and talking to you. I can go if I’m bothering you..”

“No!” It was Frank going away all over again and he couldn’t afford the silence once more, so he grabbed her hand, before realizing what he was doing. He let her go with a small apology. 

“Hey, it is fine.” She said, gently taking his hand. She then noticed the small scar that remained from the silver sword wound. “What have happened to this hand?”

“It is… Nothing. An… An accident.” He replied, mesmerized by her touch.

“What could ever leave a mark like this in a vampire?”

“A… A silver sword?”

She was staring at him in a rather stunned way. He was getting really uncomfortable under her gaze.

“What were you doing near a silver sword? Have anyone attacked you?”

“It... It is nothing, really. Please don’t worry about me.” He said, trying to take his hand back.

 “How can I not? How… How had it happened?”

Dracula didn’t answer and that was answer enough for Martha.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. It is just so rare to see something like this… I am really sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dracula replied, taking his hand back. He wanted to ask why would someone like Martha ever care enough to worry about him, but didn’t know how to ask without sounding rude, so he remained quiet.

 “So… I already get you are from Europe from your accent… “

“I am Romanian.” He replied.

“So I get it Drake is just the short for some really vampiric old-fashioned name?”

Dracula chuckled. 

“Drack would be more appropriate, actually.”

“Yeah, let us not put something as horrendous as an American ring in your name.”

“So, are you all American?”

“I was born in Slovakia. But I’ve been in this country for so long that I really don’t remember my hometown. I was around twenty when we moved. Mina is British, but Lucy and Abraham are American.“

There was an awkward silence for some minutes, before Abraham picked Martha up and started running with her in his arms toward the ocean.

Dracula was left to stare after then for sometime, until he laid back in the sand. However, he was not able to see the stars, since Frank’s head (thankfully attached to his body) was in the way.

“So, why don’t you join then?” Asked  the golem.

Dracula was getting rather tired of this question.

“I mean… When was the last time you got to spend time with someone of your own species?”

“The dark age.” He murmured. And then “It was quite racist Frank.” 

“It is not like that. It just you guys maybe have something in common? You could go flying and discussing blood substitute flavors… These things we are never able to grasp…”

 “Frank… They are only American teenagers. What could they ever gain being around me?”

“Dracula…  Why are you doing this? We just want you to have some fun!”

“You should not concern yourselves over me. You are losing all the fun, after all.” Said the vampire. He then got up, and left.

“Dracula!”

“I recognize that I may need your pity Frank, but I don’t want it. Go and have fun unperturbed, I shall no more be a concern for any of you. It is alright.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Dracula awoke sweaty and nauseated. Very well, this trip was proving to be even harder than Egypt, even though the physical condition had improved greatly. After he was done being sick in his private bathroom toilet and washed his face and neck, he changed to light clothes and wandered down the lobby. It really was past time he got something to drink. 

And when he got to the lobby he encountered his pack talking to the other vampires. Great.

“Good evening, buddy.” Said Frank, seated next to Eunice on one sofa, as well as what he supposed was George. Dracula looked over, around the chairs were also Wayne, Wanda and Wilhelmina. In the other couch there was Abraham and Martha. Lucy was in the only other couch, alone. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Laura’s glasses around, so she must be playing with Griffin. 

“Good evening Frank. Gentleman, Ladies.” He answered, already thinking if the rudeness of seating next to Martha with her boyfriend would be greater than the discomfort of staying near Lucy. 

“You are looking… Paler than usual, dear.” Said Wanda.

“I… I’m going to get something to drink…”

He turned to leave, but stopped once Martha gently took his hand. 

“Sit down Drack. I will get you something.” She said, pointing to the place in the couch she has just vacated. 

 “Drack?” Wayned asked, just as Dracula got himself seated (in the far corner opposite to Abraham). Dracula just rolled his eyes. 

“So Drack, we were just telling your friends about our camping.” Abraham said.

“Camping?” Dracula asked. “Why would vampires want to camp?”

“Why would anybody? It is fun! I get it the day part is tricky… But it is all about location!” Answered Abraham.

“It is also chip.” Completed Wilhelmina. 

“But boy, I wouldn’t mind staying in a place like this.” Said Lucy, looking around.

‘I certainly would.’ Thought Dracula.

“Well, surviving is part of the adventure! After all, you will be only 118 one time!” Said Abraham again.

What did that kid know about surviving? Hiding from the sun in peace times? But then again, he never saw the war, did he? Dracula made sure of it when he decimated the heirs of the dynasties. Nobody, nowhere, would have his fate. Not that he had any choice, but he liked to think that his actions had some good repercussions.  

“You aren’t meant to survive a vacation trip.” Murmured Frank, getting annoyed for Dracula’s sake.

“But you are meant to be able to afford it.” Said Wilhelmina again.  

That made everybody silent, since Dracula was paying for the trip for the Werewolves and the Steins, and very much helping the Invisible Couple since it was his knowledge of ancient vampire habits that was the start of their actual scientific project. The ones that could comfortably pay for their own trip was the mummies, with their old treasures hidden in the pyramids.

“Money may come with time. You are all so young yet.” Replied Dracula, unaware of the tension in the room.

“Now you are just sounding like my grandpa, and he is almost 400 years old!” Replied Abraham.

That silenced Dracula, who was past 350 himself. Were he really old enough to have a grandson? That was depressing, since all he got with his time was money. A lot of money that was already a lot when he was barely 120, and now was just a ridiculous amount. 

“You and your complains about you grandpa. He is a really nice gentleman.” Said Martha, bringing a chalice full of cooled sheep blood. “Here.” She said, lending Dracula the chalice.

He thanked her and took the drink. After three gulps of much needed fresh blood, he noted that while everybody was chatting again, Martha was looking at him, having seated herself at his side in the couch.

“Yes?” He asked.

“You look better already.” She took the empty chalice from him, frowning when she saw his hand. “And this scar is about half the size it was yesterday.” 

“And what is the problem? Isn’t it what blood is supposed to do?” He asked, uncertain.

“When did you get this wound?” 

“Last year.”

“And when was the last time you fed? Properly?” She asked, clearly concerned.

“Why do you care?” He asked instead of answering, clearly perplexed with her behavior.

“Why would I not?” She seemed even more perplexed than him.

"So what about the war? It was centuries ago!" Said Lucy, exasperated.

Her tune and the mention of the war brought Dracula's attention back to the conversation.

"Just saying, my ol'grampa just talks about it: how we all can do what we want because the Dark War has ended. Like it had anything to do with us!" Said Abraham.

"Well, it pretty much has everything to do with any living being in the world!" Said Frank.

"Oh man, are you saying you are old enough to care about the war?" Replied Abraham, clearly tired of the subject.

"Well, no. But I know enough about it to say that I'm grateful it ended, specially the way it ended!" Said Frank.

"Come on! What is the big deal anyway?" Asked Lucy. Abraham give her a facepalm.

"Well, the big deal is that the most powerful monsters in the world were at war, to know who would be the Supreme King." Said George.

"Vampires. Vampires, not monsters." Said Wilhelmina.

"Well, it is because vampires are the most powerful monsters in existence, and so in the end only a very powerful vampire would become a Dark Lord." Replied George, angry at being corrected.

"Bullshit! Everybody knows that a vampire is useless at sunlight!" Said Abraham.

"Have you ever seen a truly powerful vampire? They can control any monster besides a more powerful vampire, even during their sleep. So, when talking about the most powerful monsters in existence, only a vampire could kill a vampire, and the sunlight would be fatal for both of them." said George, getting really nervous with the young vampires ignorance.

"George, maybe we should change the subject?" Said Frank.

"But this kids needs to know..." The invisible man started to say, when he was interrupted by Dracula.

"They need to know nothing. The Dark Era has passed, the Dark Lords are all dead and the Dark War is in the past. As it should be." Said the elder vampire.

"Not all the Dark Lords are dead. The Prince of Darkness is still alive." Said Wilhelmina.

"He could as well be dead." Replied Dracula, and the subject was dropped.  

After some minutes of silence, Abraham asked:

“So guys, what do you say? About the hunting place I was talking earlier?”

 “I am not interested in hunting, thank you. What do you say about visiting the locals, Eunice?” Replied Frank, with one eye on his wife and another on Dracula.

“OW! And we could dance a Hula!” The flesh golem replied, clearly excited about having some time  with her husband, not at all concerned about the tension in the room.

 “We will pass. We want to travel to the next island and explore the active volcano.” Said George, still pissed at being interrupted.

“I am not certain, but you can go if you want to dear.” Said Wanda to Wayne.

“If it is fine with you dear, it has been a long time since I hunted. What do you say Drack?” Asked the werewolf, clearly taking the piss with the nickname to try to lift the vampire's mood.

“I… I would rather…” He started, but was interrupted by Lucy.

“Come on, do you even know how to have fun?”

“Or how to hunt?” Asked Wilhelmina.

 “Unless you’re feeling down, bro.” Complemented Abraham.

Dracula was going to dismiss everything, but Martha eyes got his attention. There was a mixture of concern and hope in those eyes that would convince the vampire to do anything.

“I’m going.” He said.

“Are you up to it bro? Have you ever hunted before?”

That earned a chuckle from pretty everyone besides the young vampires. Even Dracula has let a small smile escape. Martha only seemed more interested in looking at his face.

“I’m sure it will not be an issue. If I don’t get lucky, I am certain any of you could help me.” Said Dracula. “I take it Murray and Cleo are otherwise occupied?”

“Yes…” Answered Frank.

“Very well. When do you want to go?” Asked the senior vampire.

“Can you keep up with us?” Inquired Abraham.

“Lead the way.” Said Dracula, getting up.

Dracula could keep up with them just fine. Actually, in his bat form, he could easily pass bat Abraham, who was leading the way. But since he didn’t know where they were going and didn’t want to lose his sight of Wayne, he was satisfied following the other bats.

When they finally arrived, they landed in the middle of a forest.

“Okay guys, this place is actually preserved for hunting, so the animals may be a little bit domesticated. What do you say about slipping up and we can meet here at… I don’t know, two hours?” Asked Abraham.

“Fine.” Said Lucy.

And pretty soon it was only Dracula and Wayne, among the trees.

“So, what am I supposed to do? Should I locate it or can I hunt it down?” Asked Wayne.

“You should not concern yourself over me anymore, Wayne. I will hunt alone. Please, have fun.”

And soon enough, Dracula has changed again into his bat form and was soaring above the trees, using his acute vision and hearing to locate a prey. Soon enough he saw a deer. A majestic deer. He dived and rapidly transformed back into his normal form. The deer was pretty scared in his grip, but couldn’t escape his claws. Not satisfied with how fast he caught the animal, Dracula let him go. 

The deer ran pretty fast, but Dracula, even in his vampiric form, was faster than it, so it was easy to caught it again. Resigned to his too easy challenge, Dracula bit the neck of the prey, taking just a bit of blood. He wasn’t hungry and it was really a magnificent deer, but he wouldn’t refuse a taste of the blood of a living creature.

 He looked up to the sky, seeing the position of the moon. Barely ten minutes has passed. It was going to be long two hours. He let the deer go, and the animal prompt ran and hid into the forest. With nothing else to do, he turned into a bat and started to look for some scorpions.

Some 40 minutes later, he saw a rather distraught looking Martha trying to catch a hare. The animal was winning.

“Stupid rapid animal!” She hissed.

“You know, it is more about the right moment than it is about velocity.” Said the older vampire.

“Hey Drack. Any luck?” She asked, falling in her knees when she saw the hare going.

“You could say so.” He answered, lifting a string of scorpions. “Not an impressive sight, but these little ones are always the more tricky to catch.”

“Yeah, I know. So, what is that you were saying about the right moment?” She asked.

Dracula hung his string of alive scorpions in a nearby tree and got near Martha, helping her into her feet.

“If I may.” He said, positioning himself in her back and taking her hands in his. “Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. What do you scent? What do you hear?”

She did so. And then she smiled.

“Your scent.”

Dracula blushed.

“ Try… Try to scent further. To hear further.” He stuttered.

“I can also hear your heartbeat, and… And fear.” She said, letting her nose follow the wind.

“Can you scent the fear in your prey?” Dracula asked.

Martha made a small no with her head and Dracula was grateful she was kind enough to not say it was the fear in him she was capable of scenting. Or to do any allusions of how he was or wasn't the prey.

Some minutes later, she relaxed in his grip and smiled.

“I can hear another heartbeat. Faster, weaker. Another hare, I think.”

“Good. Open your eyes.” Dracula said.

Martha was astonished to see they were in the sky, just above the trees.

“I’ve always wanted to be able to fly in my normal form. Could you teach me how to do it?” She asked, but Dracula wasn’t sure what say to that.

“Can you see your prey? Concentrate in the heartbeat.” He said, instead.

“I can see it.” She answered.

“So go for it.” He said, opening his hands. She also let go of their grip and free fell to the ground, transforming into a bat only enough to adjust her route before turning into a vampire again and catching the hare in her claws.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” She said, when she turned and saw him standing near her.             

 “Yes, you did very well. Abraham is lucky.” He said.

“Oh, no! Abby will be pissed! He was really looking forward being the only one that would catch something! And he would probably eat all of his prey in front of us just to tease us!” She said, still looking in amazement to the animal in her hands.  

“Martha, you sound like he would be happy seeing you fail. Whose mate would?” He asked, really perturbed with that.

“Oh… It is not a big deal. Just something about being the best hunter and… Hang on a minute, Abby is not my mate!” She said.

Dracula, having realized his mistake, tried to make amends.

“Oh, how distracted of me. I forgot how young you are. Even so, with the courting I certainly think he would be a gentleman and give you some of his prey, even if you hadn’t caught anything.”

“Drack, Abby isn’t courting me. He is Mina’s mate. She is pregnant and everything.” Martha said, with a smile in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet night. In quiet nights like this, Dracula was capable of hearing the heartbeat of any leaving creature in 500 meters radio. Tonight, the only heartbeat he was capable of hearing was his own. All right, he has just received some shocking information.

Martha has just told him that Wilhelmina, her cousin, has brought her to Hawaii, along with her mate and mate’s sister, Lucy. Apparently Wilhelmina was tired of seeing Martha alone. That wasn’t the shocking information. The shocking part was that Martha has lived with Wilhelmina since she was 20. Since her parents died and she was adopted by her aunt, who was moving from England to the new world. And now that she was 118, she was old enough to conquer a life of her own and was meant to return to her old castle, in Slovakia. Alone. This trip was Wilhelmina’s birthday gift. A farewell gift.

“Abby is so protective of me because I’ve never been abroad before. Also, Mina has been rather aggressive since she got pregnant and I think he is a little bit scared. Why are you with that weird look on your face?”

“How… How have your parents died?” He asked. 

“Oh… It was some stupid territory dispute with other vampires.” She answered, looking crestfallen. 

“These disputes have ended with the Dark War."

“I don’t think it will ever end. I really don’t want to think about it, not until the end of this trip.” She said.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked, truly concerned with her.

She chuckled.

“Since we will be living in the same continent, maybe you could visit sometime? Given my history, I am not looking forward to befriend my future neighbors.”

That saddened him further. She was still so young. Would she be safe living on her own in such a hostile territory?

“I’ve never been to Slovakia. I’m looking forward to visit.” The first part of the statement was a complete lie, but the second was true enough, since he did want to see her again.

“It would be nice. Hey! It is time for us to come back!” She said, turning into her bat form and flying with the hare in her claws.

Dracula also turned, got his scorpions and followed. In the meeting place, he saw Wilhelmina sucking the blood of a very fat mouse, Abraham carrying one dead frog and a small hare, and Lucy, trying and trying again to secure an enormous cockroach that kept escaping. 

“Hey guys! Look what I got!” Said Martha, clearly proud of her bigger hare.

“Come on! How did you do that?” Wined Lucy.

“It is about the right moment!” Said Martha, sinking her fangs into the animal.

 “Hey bro, any luck?” Asked Abraham, annoyed by Martha’s achievement.

Dracula raised his string of scorpions.

“You were hunting scorpions? What is the fun in it?” Asked Abraham.

“Eating.” Answered the vampire, picking one and shoving it in his mouth, still alive.

In that moment they heard Wayne arriving, dragging something with him.

“Hey Drack, look what I found!” He said, bringing with him a very familiar looking deer and some big birds.

Dracula stared at Wayne for some seconds, before smiling.

“Old habits never die?” The old vampire asked.

“No way. I just scented you on it and got curious. It is a magnificent deer. I thought Wanda might like a stew, you know. Oow! Scorpions, please please give me one!” Said the wolf, looking like a really excited dog that was so pleased that would jump his own master in order to get a ball thrown.

Dracula rolled his eyes and gave Wayne the scorpions.

“I was thinking about a scorpion omelet, but I would need more, anyway.” The vampire said.

“You know I can locate then, but no way I would catch any. These little beasts are too fast for me.” Said Wayne, with his mouth full of the insects.

“I want one too!” Said Lucy, after the cockroach escaped.

Wayne gave her his last scorpion.

“Abby, I want some. Go catch them.” Said Wilhelmina, to Abraham despair.

The vampire went, sulking. Wilhelmina seated herself in a high branch. Lucy went after her brother. 

“Well, if you don’t need me, I’m going.” Said the werewolf. “I want to surprise Wanda!”

And with that, it was only Dracula and Martha.

“Did you want some scorpions as well? I forgot to ask, sorry.” Said the older vampire.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind having some, but I don’t think it would be worth the effort.” She said, seating herself in the grass.

“I could catch some for you.” Said the vampire, already concentrating in order to find some.

Martha smiled.

“I’d rather you stay here with me, if you don’t mind.”

Stunned, Dracula sat down next to her. At some point, Martha has lain on the grass and was staring at the cloud sky. Dracula did the same.

“I know how strange it will sound, but I feel like I’ve been missing you. Even before I knew you.” She said, looking at the clouds.

“I’ve missed you too.” He said, looking at her face.

Martha smiled, and took his hand in hers.

Some centuries after, Dracula was so content holding Martha’s hand that he actually has fallen asleep. He awoke to the sound of Abraham and Lucy coming back.

“So you haven’t caught a single one scorpion?” Asked Wilhelmina.

“They are so tricky!” Replied Lucy.

Abraham was dangerously silent.

“Hello, Blue Eyes.” Said Martha, in a quiet voice, not wanting to intrude in the conversation of the other vampires. She has seated up in some point in the night.

Dracula, always perturbed by the nickname when Lucy used it, actually smiled.

“I apologize. The grass is comfier than it seems.” He said, sitting up as well.

“I know I refused your earlier offer to catch me some scorpions, but would you mind bringing some for Mina? She will be insufferable if she doesn’t get any. And there is the baby and all…” 

“It would be my pleasure.” He said, getting up.

He walked a little bit into the forest, just enough to be able to concentrate in anything besides Lucy’s voice and Martha’s smell, and started to look for the scorpions. Hunting then was fun, but he’d rather solve this at once, so he let two small waves of telekinetic power wander in circles around him. The first one located the insects, the second one secured and exposed then. One wave of his hand, and the scorpions were separated from the other insects.  Another wave and they were secure in his hand. 

He calmly walked back and presented the string of scorpions to Martha.

“This one is even longer than the last one. And you were out for like… Five minutes.” She said, eyeing the scorpions.

Unsure, Dracula waved the string, hoping that she would get it and focus in something else. Abraham was faster and silently and aggressively took the string from his hand.

“Thank you!” Said Wilhelmina.

“Let us go back.” Said Abraham, turning into a bat and flying away.

Wilhelmina and Lucy also turned and followed him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Asked Dracula, looking the bats going in the distance.

“I’m sorry Drack. I should go after them.” She said, also turning and leaving.

 Dracula stared after them for some time. He then walked back to the hotel. 


	5. Chapter 5

After almost four hours trying to distract himself with a book, Dracula has given up and was just staring at the roof of his hotel bedroom, seated in a comfy chair. Why was he so affected by such a pathetic situation? 

"Because you are pathetic." He whispered to the empty room. "I am pathetic."

Nothing really important has happened, and here he was, felling like he has lost the Dark War. So what? Some teenagers were upset with him? Millions others weren't during the war? Well, no teenagers per see, but the family of the Dark Lords were, for sure. That was something he didn't like to think about, because if he was the one to die, certainly those very same families would be celebrating, probably until now, more than two centuries after. And his father would be dead. But he wouldn't care, because he would also be dead. And dead vampires do not upset younger vampires that never knew them. But dead vampires may very well still be pathetic, so it wasn't any improvement to his situation. 

He looked at the open window and wondered how long to the sunrise. Probably not long. He really should close the window and the curtains. And then maybe take a bath. He could clean himself and his clothes with his magic, but he liked the feeling of the warm water. When he was alone with the water, it was almost like an embrace. The only time he would not feel extremely cold. Yes, it was as good a plan as any. He got up, but before he could close the window he heard someone knocking on his door. Rapid breath, raised heartbeat, too sweet perfume. Lucy? He wasn't in the mood to talk to her. She knocked again, in a little more desperate way. Sighing, Dracula closed only the heavy curtains and opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Drack! You need to go! Abraham is coming here and he is really mad at you!" She said.

Dracula took a deep breath. He was tired and her voice was very rapidly giving him a headache. 

"Take a deep breath and start at the beginning, Lucy." He said.

"Abraham is mad at you! I don’t know what he will do!" She said.

"What is all this fuss about?" Asked Eunice from her room door, with Frank besides her.

"You need to go, now!" Lucy was saying.

"In some minutes it will be sunrise time. Where do you want him to go?" Asked Wanda, from her door.

"What is going on?" Asked Wayne, coming near them.

"Hey! I very much would like some peace, thank you!" Shouted Murray from the stairs.

"YOU NEED TO GO!" Repeated Lucy.

And then it wasn't Lucy who was in front of him anymore. It was a very angry Abraham, with a desperate Wilhelmina  trying, and failing, to hold him, and Martha, silently looking at Dracula.

"Don't hurt him." She whispered.

"STOP IT ABBY!" Lucy yelled, now being held by Eunice.

"Hello Abraham. What is this all about?" Asked Dracula, trying to see past the pain in his head.

"So you think that you can came and get my girl?” Abraham asked. Was he… High?

“Abraham, you are clearly not thinking.” Dracula replied.

“You will not touch her! Stopping courting her!” He said, trying to punch Dracula, who just stepped to the side.

“Abraham, I am not courting your mate!” Dracula repeated.

Everybody beyond the vampires was looking from Dracula to Martha.

“Yes! You are! You humiliated me, got her all the presents and now she and Lucy and Martha talks only about how awesome you are! They are mine!” He said while striking again, and this time Dracula was so astonished that he actually was hit by Abraham’s claw. The small cut promptly healed itself.

“Abraham, go home.” Said Dracula.

“Yes Abby, let’s go. You are scaring Mina.” Said Martha, putting a hand in Abraham’s shoulder.

And that was when Abraham pushed her. Hard. And Martha, sweet Martha, concerned Martha, so, so light Martha, was sent flying and crashed in the wall behind Abraham with a sickening loud crack. And then something broke inside Dracula. And the controlled vampire was no more.

"Martha!" Cried Lucy, at the same time that Wayne yelled  "GET OUT!"

And while Lucy and Wanda ran to help Martha get on her feet, Frank has ripped the door of his room out and was running to Dracula.

"Murray! We need to hold him!" Said the golem, landing hard on the vampire. Just before anything could touch Dracula, both the door and Frank were shattered by a giant wave of telekinetic power.

"Frank!" Cried Eunice, but Wayne was holding her.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! DRACULA HAS GONE BERSERK!" The werewolf was yelling, trying to get everybody out.

Abraham and Wilhelmina were frozen in Dracula's path.

"Please have mercy." said Wilhelmina, holding her mate's hand.

Dracula, of course, was past words. He left one hand. Just before that hand could close around Abraham a spiked wall of sand was formed between them, courtesy of Murray. 

"What is going on?" The mummy asked, clearly lost.

And just like this Dracula has noticed him, looking at the mummy's direction with all white unseeing eyes.

"No... Murray, get out there!" Yelled Frank's head.

One wave of Dracula's hand and the place where Murray has just vacated was on fire.

"Wanda, get them out of his sight. Maybe if he loses his target he will calm down."

"Oh dear, the sun is out there. Where could we go?" Wanda asked, already trying to make Abraham and Lucy move.

"Hide!" Yelled Wayne, running to the open window.

The moment he grasped the curtains and was sure the other vampires were out the sunbeams, he opened the fabric and let the sun inside the room. He heard Lucy gasp, secure again in Eunice arms. Only then he looked at his former master, fully in the sun light, with smoking skin and looking at him with a very furious face, although his still unseeing eyes.

"I'm so dead..." Wayne murmured, preparing himself for the attack.

One step of the vampire and he was inside a sand tomb. Murray was frenetically conjuring sand to add to his creation, to no avail. In seconds the sand was being scattered in the room, in a tornado of telekinetic power. Meanwhile, Frank has reconstructed himself and was trying to get the others to hide. That was when Dracula saw Abraham again and started walking towards the younger vampire.

"Please stop..." Murmured Martha.

That somehow stopped the vampire, who looked at her with his still all white eyes. In that moment Frank, Murray and Wayne piled up over him and dragged him fully to the sunlight. Dracula hadn't resisted this time and soon enough he was aflame. Suddenly recognition came back to his eyes and he let a grunt of pain.

Wayne closed the window, while Frank and Murray were covering Dracula with the mattress to try to extinguish the flames.

"Dracula... Are you with us? Are you all right?" Asked Frank, after he got the burned mattress back.

Dracula was looking at the roof, seemly unconcerned  with his severely burnt skin.

"Of course he isn't all right! Is he back at least?"  Eunice asked, coming close.

“He really looks like he will need gallons of blood…” Murray murmured, waving his sandy hands in front of the vampire’s eyes.

"Oh... I will... I will get him some blood. The kids are shaken, they may need some as well. Eunice, please take them to my room." Wanda said.

And just like that, Eunice and Frank have gotten the younger vampires in Wanda's room, while Wayne and Murray were still trying to talk to a catatonic Dracula, lying in his own room floor.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello. Do you know how is Drack… Dracula?” Asked Martha to Wanda, who was with them trying to tranquilize the vampires.

 “Dracula! Dracula! What is he doing here? He shouldn’t be allowed to walk among normal monsters!” a hysterical Abraham was saying.

Wilhelmina was crying in a corner. Nobody was certain if she was crying because Abraham has doubted her loyalty, because her mate has almost died or if it was because she saw a parcel of Dracula’s true power. Lucy has cried herself asleep some minutes ago.

“How dare you?” Eunice asked.

“He almost destroyed the hotel!” Abraham yelled.

“IT WAS YOUR FAULT!” Eunice answered.

“I don’t know dear.” Wanda replied, more preoccupied with Eunice killing Abraham than anything else.

“Can I go outside?” Martha asked.

“Of course dear, be careful with the sun.” Said Wanda, already walking to Eunice and Abraham.

Martha got outside the room, only to find Frank, Wayne and Murray seated in the hall’s floor. If they were all there, who was with Dracula?

“Hello Martha. Are you ok?” Asked a very tired Frank.

“Yes. A little shaken, but I will be fine. How is Dracula? Is he alone?”

“Well… He asked us to leave so…” Said Wayne.

“He has gotten blood. If he rests enough his injures will heal themselves. He wasn’t in the sun for that long.” Said Frank, knowing that wasn’t what Martha has asked.

Martha thought for some seconds, and reached a decision.

“Can I see him?” She asked, looking at the (barely) closed door.

“Well… “ Started Murray, but Wayne interrupted him. “I’m certain it was because you were hurt that he lost control. It is probably for the past if you could talk to him.”

“Yes. He is calmer now. We will be here, call us if you need anything.” Said Frank, giving her a smile.

For fear of knocking and causing the disintegration of the wood, Martha got near the door and asked if she could come in. Dracula didn’t answer, so she quietly opened the door. The older vampire was seated in the burned mattress, staring ahead.

“Hi. How are you feeling?” She asked, coming near.

He just looked away. She came nearer, until she sat on the mattress at his side.

“Did I hurt anyone?” he asked, in a quiet voice.

“Mostly yourself. It was just a big scary for us.” She replied.

“I didn’t mean to… Are you… Are you ok?” He asked, finally looking at her.

“Yes. Just some scratches, probably Abby’s fault.” Some seconds of silence. “ So… You’re Dracula.”

He nodded.

“Like in the Prince of Darkness Dracula?” She asked again, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

She chuckled. That picked Dracula’s curiosity up.

“That’s all you have to say?” he asked.

“Well, I already knew you had a ridiculously vampiric name that could be shortened to ‘Drack’ and was probably insanely powerful. But since I thought you were in the adorable side of shy, I just wasn’t expecting you would be so famous. Or old. Oh! I didn’t mean the old part as something bad!”

“I have almost three times your age. I surely am old from your point of view.”

Some silent seconds later, Martha took a deep breath and asked:

“So, what happened?”

“I… I just lost control.”

“You, the very Prince of Darkness, just lost control? Is it common for you to lose control?”

“No it… Has never happened before, not like this. I think… When I saw you falling I… I’m sorry.” He said, hiding his face in his hands.

“Drack… Dracula. Do you know… Why?” She asked, taking one of his (still slightly burned) hands in hers.

“I may have zinged with you.” He said, taking his hand back.

“You do know that I have zinged with you too, right?”

That seemed to only sadden Dracula further.

“There is nothing I can offer you.” He said, before letting a small hiss escape from his teeth. 

“Are you still in pain?”

“I’m fine. Martha, just go and rest. You don’t need to concern yourself over me.”

That angered the young vampire beyond what she thought was possible.

“So that is it? You admit that we had a zing, and then expect me to just go away when you are hurting?”

“You shouldn’t stay with someone you will only pity!” He said, losing his patience.

“I’m not trying to pity you! I’m trying to cherish you!” She answered, at the same time angry and concerned.

Dracula was speechless. After some time in silence, Martha got his hands again.

“What do you say about finding you a not-destroyed-yet room and a little bit more blood? We could talk after we have got some rest.”

Beaten, Dracula could only nod.

The monsters in the hall were happy to procure another room for Dracula, and one for the other vampires. After Martha has convinced Dracula to clean himself, get another pint of blood, go (properly) to bed and was sure he was asleep, she went to her new room. 

Abraham was still hysterical, Wilhelmina has gone back to her quiet self and Lucy was again awake and crying.

“WHAT THE HELL MARTHA?” Abraham yelled when he saw her.

Martha just lifted an eyebrow to him.

“He almost killed us! Why would you go there?” He asked.

“If you were not there, he was exposed to the sun! He got on fire! Because you were insecure. I just went to see if he needed something.” She replied. 

“He is not safe Martha! He survived the sun touch! He must be some kind of freak experiment! We are not staying. We are going home today!” Abraham replied.

“Home? And say, Abby, where is my home? Are you sending me two weeks ahead of time to Slovakia?” She replied, losing her patience.

“If you want to stay here, it is your problem! I’ll not let him and his freaking friends hurt me, or my family. The other guy just made a sand tomb! He could have killed any of us at any moment! And the wolf? He just drew a curtain open with us in the room! ”

“They were all saving your life!” Martha replied, looking at her friends in disbelief.

“This is crazy and we are going!” Replied Abraham, walking past her.

“I’m sorry, Martha. But the time has come, and this is what it is.” Said Wilhelmina, passing her cousin. 

Lucy got after her brother and sister-in-law. She looked back, gave Martha a quick hug and went, without saying anything. And just like that, Martha was alone in the world.

She seated on the bed and stared ahead. Heavy tears started to fall from her eyes. Although she knew that she was without a home, that after Hawaii she would not be part of her ‘family’ anymore, she never thought it would be so cold, so harsh and so dry. Just the previous night she was in a tropical paradise, realizing she might have found something she never knew she was missing, looking for the next day in company of her family, new friends and starting to accept that her new life could be good. And today she was abandoned in a borrowed hotel room that she didn’t have money to pay. Very well girl. Welcome to your new life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of "Little Darling". Thanks for Reading and please be aware: there is a sequel coming.

Dracula was outraged to know that Martha was left alone in Hawaii. Even when Martha has explained that she was always meant to go to Slovakia direct from Hawaii Dracula was still furious, when he was not blaming himself. Martha was mainly sad, when she was not angry because Dracula would not concentrate in his health because he was furious at an Abraham that was not even in the island anymore. And then they both have decided that it was better for her to stay with them in the hotel at least the next week, so she and Dracula could talk things better between then. After all, they both admitted that they had a zing, and that was something very unique in a vampire’s life. But sometimes a zing does not mean anything. They had a lot to talk. So Dracula talked more in the next day than he had in the last few decades.

He told her how he was conceived to be a weapon, how he didn’t talk to his father since the end of the Dark War. He told how his father was able to own his will and that he didn’t want to be controlled again. He told her about how his mother had died, months before he was even born.

“You will not be able to carry our child. Even if you could get pregnant, the child would obliterate your body.” He told her, one night, when both were seated in the sand, looking at the sea.

“Are you saying I’m not enough?” She asked, already crying, incapable to look at him. Some seconds later, she said. “When the day comes, I could try and accept another woman in our lives, one that could conceive your heir.”

“You misunderstood me. I don’t expect to have children. I’m worried you might, one day.” He replied, horrified at her tears. “And I could not reply the favor you just offered me. I would probably kill the child and their father and… I would rather walk in the sun than to do that to you. I might very well just do this if the day when you decide you want something I cannot give you arrives.”

“Drack…”

“I may already be incapable of giving you anything.” He said.

Martha got his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“We had zinged Drack. We will figure things out… I’m also afraid.”

“I would never hurt you on purpose.”

“Neither would I. But we may, and then we will have each other to help make things right.”  

 They talked about both their pasts, although Dracula’s was a bit longer than hers. Martha wanted to know about Dracula’s friends. Dracula explained why they were only acquaintances. About how Wayne was his slave when slavery was common, about how he has saved Frank’s and Eunice’s lives. About how George was interested in him because of his knowledge of ancient vampiric tradition. About how Murray was really Frank’s friend. Martha didn’t believe him, replied that they were all worried about him. 

.

.

.

“Why don’t you let yourself be loved?” She asked one night, lying on the grass.

Dracula stayed silent. He just believed he was unlovable, a thing that was no more useful. Before Martha, he never had reason to doubt that certainty that has bloomed in his childhood.

.

.

.

“So what should we do?” He asked, looking at the show some local dancers were doing with fire.

 “Given any choice, what would you like to do?” She asked.

“To stay with you.”

In that moment, Dracula felt Martha’s hand in his face, and then her lips on his. The kiss was shy, quick and soft, and Dracula was completely lost and captivated. After eternity, when the kiss has ended, Martha smiled and said she would get then something to drink. But before she could properly leave, she was sequestered by Eunice and both were dancing the Hula with the locals. Murray came and playfully said:

“I see you are finally having fun! Good on you bro! She is very hot!”

With a lost look, Dracula only replied:

“I’m going to marry her.”

“WHAT?” The mummy asked, but the vampire was not paying attention anymore.

.

.

.

“We should go and swim. Nobody should visit Hawaii and don’t enter the sea.” Martha said to Dracula and the other monsters. All of them happily agreed. The only one looking uncertain was the vampire.

“We have already done that.” He replied.

“No, I have already done that. You have not!”

And with just that Martha has convinced Dracula to get into the sea. He was just floating around in the waves, completely drenched and cold, but was there. Frank came to talk to Martha:

“I’ve never seen he let someone get so close. You need to be careful.”

“He won’t hurt me.” She replied. Before Frank could say anything else, she continued. “I will also do my best to not hurt him.”

So minutes after that, Martha has sank the other vampire and was playfully diving in an attempt to escape while Dracula chased after her. 

“Hey! Put me down!” She yelled (laughing) when Dracula got tired of all the diving and hiding and just suspended her in the air with his powers.

“As you wish.” And just like that she was being thrown in the water.

When she emerged, Dracula looked at her with an expression that said ‘I didn’t want to come and you asked for it.’ Martha only shouted that she wanted to do that again. Higher this time. Dracula rolled his eyes but complied. Later, when they were already in the sand, he reminded her that she was a vampire, so she could turn into a bat and fly for herself, as high as she wanted, before diving. 

“Good idea! Let us just do that!” She said, pulling his hand.

“Why do I need to go?” He  complained.

“So you can be grumpy about something that really happened tonight. Come on, it will be fun!” 

In the end, it was really nice. Not because of the diving, but because when Martha was tired, she would give up trying to swim, and would just hug his neck for support. Embraced by the waters and moved by the waves, it was just like dancing. Dancing to the music of their, finally, tuned souls.

When the holiday was coming to its end, Dracula was (not so) quietly panicking.

“My return to Europe is scheduled for the next weekend.” He said, unable to look at her.

“I was expecting it would be some time soon.” She replied.

“I’d very much appreciate it if you would come with us.” He stuttered.

“I’d like that. Since I must go to Europe as well.” She said, already thinking about her old/new home in Slovakia.

“I…” he started, but was unable to finish. He started again. “Would you mind if I accompanied you to Slovakia? I’m a little concerned about you safety, given your history with your neighbors.”

“Do you want to go and scare then?” She asked, amused.

“Well, yes. But I actually… Since we zinged and…”

“I’d be very grateful if you could go, Drack. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.”

And so, in the next weekend, the werewolves, the Steins and the two vampires were going back to Europe, while the mummies were going back to Egypt and the invisible family was going to South America. 

It was near sunrise time, but the vampires were in the deck, trying to take the most of the clear night. While Dracula rambled about some musicians he has heard playing centuries ago, Martha was steadily falling asleep on his shoulder. 

“You should go and rest, Martha.” He said with a smile.

“You are comfortable. But a little cold.” She answered, first with a smile, then with a frown.

“Well, I’m a vampire. You should sleep against a werewolf for warmth.”

Martha just accommodated herself near his side.

“Would you like my cape?” He asked, prepared to take the clothing off.

“You have the best ideas.” She said.

And before he could take his cape off, Martha was practically in his lap, covering herself with the fabric, still attached to his neck.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, at the same time amused by her antics and somewhat nervous. 

 “I always am when I’m with you.” She replied.

“Would you marry me?” He asked before he could stop himself. Fortunately, he didn’t have much time to be mortified about it.

“Yes.” She smiled. “You have the best ideas.” She repeated, before falling asleep.

“And you have the worst ones.” He said, unable to stop smiling. 

They got married two months after. It was a small ceremony. Dracula’s father was not invited, Martha’s family was, but has not  attended. Dracula was thankful that Eunice, Wanda and Laura have helped Martha to get ready and was even more grateful that Frank, Wayne, Murray and George were with him, otherwise his mind may have broken in one or another nervous fit. The whole affair was simple but memorable, and Dracula spend the night being mesmerized by the fact that Martha was now his wife, and actually was happy about it. 

Dracula’s life was, finally, perfect.                


End file.
